Back in time
by Brooklyn Marie
Summary: what would happen if bella went back in time to see edward when he was human for  couple of days, would he be more addicted to her as a human. bella & edward pov   i am not stephenie meyer
1. Chapter 1

I AN this is my first writing I just was being goofy

and thinking what would happen if edward had seen bella when he was human and how it couldnt get her out of his mind.

Sorry if theres mistakes, its both bella and edward pov.

Bella p.o.v

I walked into the familiar cullen house and I heared "yes! Ive down it, ill go down in history!"

It was carlisle. Weird... "Uhm, er, carlisle?"I asked. He looked up at me very excitedly "Yes, come in, come in,bella" alriiight.. "look what ive made" he ordered. I looked. "well, what a nice..uhmm. What is this?" he looked at me with as much enthusiasm ive ever seen him have and said, "It's a _ time machine_.'

Oh no._ Oh no._ what, what would he want to use that for? "I'd love for you to try it, it is perfectly safe."

"what if we like, change the future?" I asked he thought for a minute and said "Thats not possible.. unless you stay there too long, like over a year The brilliant part is one minute in our time is the equivilant of one day, so if you stay there for a week you'd only be gone for seven minutes."

I was confused. Wait if I could go back, to before edward was a vampire, and just see him, id love to see him, those green eyes. Nothing can compare those gold ones, but the curiosity that just bloomed inside me took over. "Could I see Edward, before the transformation?" I asked " just curiouse" I added.

"OF COURSE!" he exclaimed. "of course you can. Here" he helped me in. Emotions ran threw me.. and im scared now. "this is safe bella." he said as he helped me into the time machine that kind of looked like a port -a – potty.(lol) . I closed my eyes and felt my stomach flop.

I opened my eyes and saw a new world oh crap Im wearing jeans and a t shirt and these girls... they were wearing classic dresses that made me feel like I was in a movie. The time machine was behind an old building in an alley and there was a parade going on , no one noticed me. I hit the back button on the time machine. "carlisle look how im dressed." he held out a red strap less dres and some blood red lipstick with a _ this is all I have_ look on his face. "these were esmes" and then he ands me a black cap with a turqoise feather on the top that screamed _"look at me, im over the top" _

" Edwards at the parade I sent you to, I had a bank account open back then, plenty of money, if you need anything heres my pin," he wrote in on my hand " im very excited for this expirement"he said

"me too" I replied.

I changed into the dress and it hugged me tight and made me look like had curves. I liked it, I applied red lipstick and shook out my natural waves and carlisle put it in a popular style and put the cap on my head. He gave me some black nylons and a pair of heels and I was good to go. Here goes nothing.

It was the same ally I arrived in the first time. I stepped out and looked around, I loved it.

It was time to look for my love.

after about 10 minutes of looking I found him. It took my breath away, he was just as beautiful

as hes always been just slightly more childish and playful.

I walked past him and the boy hes was with, and I smiled in delight as they did a double take. And followed behind me.

"Hey, excuse me miss" said the boy who was with him. I ignored him. Then I heard edwards voice say

"Miss, please wait!" I heard the pleading in his voice. I turned around and gave him a playful smile and

said, "Why hello, love." I answered and giggled, the boys stood there in awe.

Im going to write more in edwards POV.


	2. Chapter 2

2 try! Okay I have gotten a lot of requests to continue the story, but fix my grammar. I'll try my best Im sure it will get better gradually. p.s im not sephenie meyer.

EDWARD POV

A woman strutted past me, as me and Robert were joking around at the parade, and she looked like a movie star.

"**See** that girl?" I asked Robert, my friend since grammar school, he nods. His jaw was thoroughly dropped. She was lovely to say the least. She had porcelein skin, rich brown hair, plump cherry lips, and chocolate eyes you would want to dive into. " That woman is going to be wife" Said Robert. " Not if I have my way." I replied.

" Hey excuse me miss," Robert pleaded.

" Miss, please wait." I practically begged.

She whipped around and said "Why, hello love," I couldn't look away from her lips as she said this, and MAN! Those eyes. She had eyes comparable to sunrise. She giggled, well she had just about the cutest laugh I have ever heard. If I had too choose it over the sun i'd be one noctornal sun-of-a-gun...

"Well,?" she asked. I waited for Rob to say something.

He didn't, so I said " Hello, My name is Edward" I said nervously.

" You have beautiful eyes," she said " Oh and Hi I'm bella, I mean Isabella."

"Thank you, miss. And I might I add you look stunning. My friend and I were admiring your outfit." I said very smoothly, I was oddly comfortable with the girl. She seemed like the only one I ever seen, or paid attention to. Like she was the only girl in the world.

"Really? Thank you . Are you.. here with someone.?" she looked behind me, there were a couple girls from my school looking enviously over at her. "Not in all, unless you count my pal here, say hello robby."

"Hello," he said memorized, " I like your er uhm, dress." He tripped over the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Would you like to watch the parade with us?" I asked, begging god that she would say yes.

"I would love nothing more" They were normal words, but the way she said them sounded like she would to dolove more, she sounded seducing, but it was wrong to _do more_. We are not married yet.

Here I am thinking about marrying this women again.

I held my hand out for hers and she took it.

"So your new to Chicago?" I asked

"Yeah I just got here this evening."

"If you do not mind me asking, where do you plan on staying?"

" do you know if there are any hotels nearby?"

I made a face. The only motels were rundown sleezy places.

" Not any of them near here our safe for you"I told her .She frowned.

"You could stay with me, my parents are out of town for the next 2 weeks on a buisness trip.

" Are you sure thats all right."

I nodded.

" uhmm do you know a placewhere I could buy some clothes?'

" Alabach's is a good place, right rob?"

he nods.

" I'll show you where I live"

We had been at my house getting to know each other and she started to get tired and she asked me for pajamas.

stick with edward pov next time?

correct me if I got anything wrong, leave suggestions please. And comment. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay was the grammar better? I hope so. I am not stephenie meyer.**

**Edwards pov, when Bella just asked for pajamas**

I began to get nervous. " I think my mother has some.." I started to say but, she had already gone into my room.

She came back with a loose fit shirt on and a pair of my boxers. (AN I looked it up they did have these back in the day)

I nearly passed out when I seen her, it wasn't really appropriate for a woman to wear it. But maybe that is what they wear to bed where she comes from, and whatever she wanted, I would surely oblige. "Comfortable?" I asked

"mm hm very," she confirmed. "You may sleep in my room ,if you like, I will sleep on the sofa." I said. She pouted, with those cherry lips. " I don't wanna make you sleep on the sofa..." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into my room. " GO HOME ROB, ILL SEE YOU LATER."I yelled so he could here me. I could see Isabella forgot about him.

"Fine. Bye!" he shouted back

Isabella giggled, oh that laugh, it sounded like bells. " Isabella," I started to say but hen she interrupted me " Please, call me Bella." she requested. I cant deny her eyes, so again I did what she asked of me. "Bella, I really don't mind sleeping on the sofa."I told her. She shook her head, " I want you to sleep in here with me, I feel safer that way." She said fluttering her eyelashes.

" Anything you want." I said. "Thanks love, now sit" she patted the bed.

Needless to say I sat, because she told me to. As soon as I sat on the bed she was on my lap strata ling me, putting her hands around my neck, before I could even think of pushing her off she kissed me, my _first kiss. Whoa._

I fell backward on my bed she giggled and I laughed too. A part of me said this was wrong but it couldn't be. She was on top of me,kissing me with those cherry lips. Then she went for my zipper. _WHAT?_ WE ARNT MARRIED!

" Bella, we cant." I said. " But I _**want**_** to**!Please give me what I want." She

begged. " we shouldn't have even kissed I feel so guilty."

Here comes the pouty face. Crap why am I such a sucker._._

"_Please? Pretty please, I can make you feel all better." _She asked in a seducing voice. I was right about earlier she would love to do more with me.

"okay." … I agreed lamely

( *however long it takes for her to finish business later*)

After she was done taking my virginity she said "night." And then she pecked me on the lips and snuggled into my shoulder. How could something so wrong feel right? What we had just done was so wrong, but it was right because I was a slave to her eyes, anything she wanted I would be happy to give. Id give her everything, the sun the moon the stars. She nodded off to sleep but I stayed awake. Watching her sleep in my arms was an amazing feeling, I would be satisfied to do it every moment of forever. But sadly I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up hoping last night wasn't a dream, but she was still there , in my arms, with the most trustful expression ive ever seen.

I wanted to stay in bed forever, but one of my best friends was getting married today an I was to attend as a grooms man.

"Bella, love. Please wake up." she opened her eyes and said " Hey. What's up?"

"Would you like to attend a wedding with me? I am a grooms man I have to go."

" I have nothing to wear." she said.

" lets go shopping then," I said

"I'll have to stop at the bank" she said.

" Nonsense, I will pay." I told her

" No." it cam out as an order.

" I am confused, don't girls always want men to buy them dresses?" I asked

" I do not want you to spend money on me" she says.

"Silly Bella, my father is the second wealthiest man in the city." I said proudly

" who is the first,wait I can guess, Doctor Carlisle Cullen?" she was right.

" How did you know?" I asked.

" I know him. Any way I have my own money I can use." she told me.

" I don't doubt that you do but, I'm afraid we don't have time to stop at the the bank."

"Wont your father know there is money missing?" she asked

" No, I have my own account." I told her, I really wanted to do this for her.

"Okay." she said, giving into me for once.

We arrived and at Daisicle's dress shop, and she picked out the cheapest dress.

It was a plain light pink dress. No, she was much to lovely for that.

I made her try on a deep blue dress that looked so beautiful with her skin.

She called me into the dressing room.

"It's perfect" I said and she kissed me. My knees got weak, but she still kissed me. She put her arms around my neck and I picked her up so I wouldn't have to bend. There was a knock on the door and I set her down, feeling embarrassed.

"ONE MINUTE, PLEASE" she called out

I bought the dress for her, and a surprised her with a red flower to put in her hair.

We had gotten back to my house and she used my mothers make up and curling iron. She looked so beautiful, cupids got me in a choke hold.

We walked to the church, and every man we passed bit there tongue and looked at me with pure jealousy.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE IN EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW? Review PLEASE


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Bella pov, walking down the street with edward. On theyre way to the wedding.**

**Jealousy**. That's what I seen on the faces of all the girls we passed.

I cannot believe I'm here, right now holding his hand.

I thought about last night. I can't believe I did that.

My first time. It was spur of the moment thing, would it be considered cheating on Edward? It was still him, right?


	5. Chapter 4

**OKAY! So Im going to write from edwards P.o.v first to get **

**my creativity going, then I will switch to bella**:

EDWARD:

Right now, I am holding hands with the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen. And we our on our way to a wedding that I wish was ours, though I have only known her for 2 days, I wish to marry her.

We walked into the chapel, all eyes were on us. Her actually, the eyes were all on her. Two girls named Brittany and Bethany had aproached me. " Hello Edward, who is your friend" they said at the same time as they looked Bella over.

"Isabella swan." Bella had said for herself, "I'm Visiting for the next 2 weeks." Brittany and Bethany said " Well Im glad your visiting."

From the look on their faces I could tell what they meant.

_Whore. _Brittany's face said.

_Tramp. _Is what Bethany was thinking. I did not know this for sure, but I had a good idea I was right.

That had me thinking about last night again. My _first time._ I wasn't married...

Bella:

the girls thought I was a tramp. That had me thinking about last night. M_y first time._ And I can't figure out if it was with the one I love. Is he the same Edward?

It's just that, I needed to feel the love from Edward, MY Edward.

And this one looked pretty close to mine, so I took advantage of this one. I started to feel guilty.

But then he whispered " Don't worry, love" And he sounded like mine, except more innocent. More innocent than me.

But he wasn't mine. I could have him. But he was not the one I fell for. He had the same values and looks. But he didnt have the expirences that mad him the one I fell for, and what I did was wrong. If only I had a time machine...

I know what I need to do.

EDWARD: I whispered in her ear for her not to worry.

I saw the reaction the girls pettiness had gave her.

She was distant the rest of the time.

We got back to my house and she did something unexpected

" I'm from the future." I needed to check her into a hospital..

"what?" I said.

" I have to go back." she said and left

**I'm going to write one more chapter**

..but if you like my style.. im going to write a different story. I will let you know next time, oh and it might be a while before I write more. sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER! ****Okay, so heres how it gets all wrapped up!**

**And hey im not stephenie meyer.**

**EDWARD:**

**I ****walked in my room and Bella was laying across my bed with the pillow on her head, singing a beautiful song I have never heard before****."**Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya ?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well your fatih was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujahhhhh."

"Bella?" I asked."are you alright?"

"No. I have messed everything up." she said.

"You really don't think your from the future do you?" I asked.

'' I really am, ask me anything about the future." she said

" Who is the current president?" I asked, no that was to easy.

"Barrack Obama." she replied

"when are you from?" I ask

"2010." she replied. What!

"No your not." I said

'YES I AM.' She said

" Even if your are" I said humoring her " Why have you come back to see me, why now?"

"Because I was curious to see what you would be like as a human, and I seduced you. I didnt mean to, im sorry" she said, looking me in the eyes.

" AS A WHAT?" she was not making any sense

"I've already made a mess of this all, see you later." she said

" Wait, I need you, I want you to stay, why you.. just stay here, in the past." I said, beleived he

her eyes looked so honest. " I need you, please, please stay with me,love. I beseech you." I begged. I love you." And I really did.

"And I you, sort of. But youll see me again, in a few decades."

" will I be alive?" I asked, how could I be in 2010..?

"If all goes right, yes." she said, but what does that mean...?

" why can't you stay with me?" I asked on the verge of tears, she was the only in the world that I ever looked at.

" Because your future needs to … go on with out me for a while, but I promise ya, I really think it is better this way, I swear." she said stroking my cheek.

" but whats so better there than here?" I asked.

" FORGIVE ME IF I WANT TO VOTE, EDWARD. OR, I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE EQUAL RIGHTS, OR IF I WANT TO SHOW A LITTLE SKIN,!" She lifted up the hem of her dress up to her thigh.

" you do have beautiful eyes, bye for now." she said

And with that, she left.

" shes gone ." is all I said. And an hour later I passed out.

There was a knock on the door.

It was Robert, " You comin to the parade, man?'

"wheres isabella?" I asked

"who?" asked robert. Man it was all a dream I guess then. And what a dream it was...

BELLA:

**This **has to work. I thought

I was back in the future 5 minutes before carlisle showed me the time machine.

" Carlisle! Whatever you do, do not show this to anyone!" I said and then I passed out.

I woke up disoriented

in the Cullen's living room.

" what happened?" I asked is edward home yet.

" No he will be in about 20 minutes," carlisle said " you fell asleep."

I waited for edward to get home.

CARLISLE:

**Bella **came in telling me to hide the time machine and change her clothes when she passed out. I was confused. And then she passed out, so I changed her clothes. And when she woke up she remembered nothing.

FIN!

Okay that's it, my new story is gonna be called the secretary and it will be amazing I have not started it yet

but yeahh

peace out

-_**-Brooklyn marie**_


End file.
